Th1rteen R3asons Why
by liarsofrosewood
Summary: Based on the book by Jay Asher, but Hanna Marins's baker's dozen. Caleb's POV. Review, if you read. Put who you think is the next reason. Most votes is who I'll do.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story yeah! I am working on stories lately, just have not been publishing them. (You can expect some Victorious, Sonny With A Chance, and more PLL. Maybe even Gravity Falls! 14 Chapters... #1 starts... now.)**

I walked home from school.

Sadder then, well ever.

My girlfriend had killed herself last month, over what... well I will never know.

I noticed Aria, one of my girlfriend's old friends walk up to him.

"Hey Caleb, how are you feeling with... her gone?" she asked me sympathetically.

"I'm doing okay, I just really wanna get home."

"Why?"

"Do I need to answer you Aria Montgomery? It's probably your fault Hanna's gone!" I felt horrible after saying that.

Aria in tears replied, "Well. It's more your fault number thirtee-" she didn't stop I don't know why.

"Number thirteen, is that what you were saying? What"

But Aria was too far away.

Too far for me to yell, or scream, or even talk to.

And that was the last time I saw Aria Montgomery.

**Caleb's Doorstep:**

I find a package at my doorstep.

No return address but a huge sticker that has my name on it.

I take it to my room and open it.

I find 14 tapes inside each one labeled in nail polish.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself.

I had a tape player already in my room, so I took it out.

"_Hello. It's Hanna. Hanna Marin." _It couldn't be. She was dead. No. It just couldn't be.

"_And for those of you listening you are one of the 13 reasons why I killed myself. Obviously, I haven't yet, I'm speaking but I'm about to when I'm done with these tapes. And for those of you who don't want to listen to the reasoning why I did it. Well, then you can carry these tapes to hell with you along with lucky number thirteen." _I paused the disc. Aria called me thirteen earlier today, does that mean I'm 'lucky number thirteen?' I pressed play again.

"_The day before I committed suicide you may have noticed a map in your locker. It's okay if you didn't keep it" _I haven't. _"Lucky for you there's another one in the box. So while your watching remember this quote. You can't stop the future, You can't rewind the past, The only way to learn the secret... is to press play." _Then a buzzing sound. Her voice wasn't coming back. At least, not until I play number 2. And what was this some kind of sick joke? I wondered if somebody put Hanna up to this. Or had some kind of voice modifier. I pulled out the map from the box.

On it, there were tons of locations, the motel, the brew, Hanna's house, Emily's house, Aria's house, Spencer's house, the school, and each said something different.

But it was the school that terrified me.

It said "Where I met 'him' or lucky number thirteen whatever." Now I know for sure what Aria meant.

I'm lucky number thirteen.

And I'm the biggest reason my girlfriend, if I should even call her that anymore, killed herself. I miss you Hanna Marin. But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to just my tape. I want to know the full story. I popped in tape 2 and sat back to listen.

**Chapter 1 was good, you agree? I want to make them all really suspenseful, write a review of who you think is number 1. You may be surprised. And this is after -A. They found out red coat was Alison, and in order of the word ATEAM, A was Alison, T was Toby, E was Ezra, A was Aria, and M was Mona. (In my story) To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be a new chapter to More Then A Friend and a new story coming soon for my, but until then sit back, relax and read the next chapter to Th1rteen R3asons Why.**

_"I want to thank you all in advance for listening to all of the tapes. If you're not listening to all of them screw you. And I guess I'm not thanking you in advance if you're only reading this once or whatever. But hey, anything can happen with tapes in Rosewood, right?"_ The name of the city just gave Caleb chills sitting there listening to his dead girlfriend's thoughts on everybody and why she killed herself as if she even knew. Nobody did. Except the other 12 people. He pressed play again.

"_So reason number 1, is well... Toby Cavanaugh" _Caleb felt that as a shocker to him. Toby was a member of the -A team, making him think he'd be like number 8 at the least. But he wanted to know why, so he felt himself never wanting to pause again unless deadly needed to, but after everything Hanna said all he wanted to do was listen.

_"Hi Toby. You and probably everyone else listening is wondering why I picked you for reason number 1. To be quite honest I don't even know. The person who picked you, me I don't know. All I know is what you did to Spencer was rude. You could have told her you were being a double agent. Even though you weren't. And to say you were breaking her even more when she found out you weren't would've been rude too. I don't know what would be more rude. You telling her a lie or the truth. Because the truth can sometimes hurt more then a lie can. But sometimes a lie can hurt even more too. Nobody knows yet. Well, maybe I do because I have lied to everyone listening to these tapes. I mean you don't know why all you can do is guess. But a guess can hurt more then anything. Back to Toby, Toby you were always someone who I believed to be a freak, weirdo, awkward, but handsome shirtless guy. I knew you as someone who could harm Spencer and I even told you if you ever did I would hurt you. Is this enough hurt for you Toby? Is my killing myself for you enough? When you hurt Emily on the night of homecoming I told myself I would never ever ever forgive you. I knew she was gay, I even told you not to go with her but you didn't listen. I didn't listen to myself because I made the stupid mistake of forgiving you. I knew you loved Spencer, well maybe I didn't. Maybe at first you did, and you were trying to protect her but later, you didn't give a shit about Spencer. Not one shit. All you cared about was yourself and hurting the 5 girls that ruined your life because they pinned Jenna's blindness on you. And the only one who did that was Alison. Not the rest of us, why would you want to hurt us? The ones who actually cared for you but made the dumb mistake of listening to Alison Dilarentis. Obviously it was a stupid mistake, we were just kids, we didn't know what was right or wrong all we knew was what Alison, our parents, and sometimes, if we had good ones what our teachers told us. And over half of the time we didn't listen enough in class for our teachers to actually teach us something, because we were popular if we had Alison by our sides, she'd teach us all we ever needed to know not some fat lady who wears jean skirts, no. Our faithful companion, leader, and friend, Alison. Later on, we found out she wasn't even our friend. She just used us for our secrets. Our big juicy secrets. All we were were rag dolls to her Toby, but you didn't care. You wanted revenge on all of us. Not just her, all of us. We later figured out this was because you were on their side the whole time Toby. You didn't care about Spencer until later, you were on Mona's side, Alison's side, Ezra's side, and Aria's side. When I found out my best friend was on the A-team it took some pressure of my hatred towards you Toby. But don't worry I still hate you."_ Caleb's foster mom knocked on the door so he paused Hanna and began to talk to her.

"What?" Caleb yelled at her, he didn't like her at all.

"I was wondering what the hell you were listening to?"

"Just something for school, about some girl who kills herself for an unknown reason but then tells it later."

"And it's an audiotape?"

"It's different in college."

"Whatever" and she walked out. Caleb knew he had to find a better place to listen but where? And he remembered Aria had listened and called him number 13. If she had listened wherever she listened had to be safer then this foster home and he had to find out where she listened.

**Aria's house **

"Hey" Caleb said when he answered the door.

"What?" Aria said, about to slam.

"Where did you listen to the tapes?"

"In my room... DO YOU KNOW?"

"Yeah I got them today."

"Do you need a safe place to listen?"

"Yeah..."

"You can come on in, I'm alone for 2 days."

"Why?"

"My mom doesn't know and my dad's on a business trip."

"And he won't care if I'm here?"

"He won't care because he won't know." at that statement Caleb winced, he hated keeping secrets, I mean look what it did to Hanna.

_"So Mr. Cavanaugh you want more about you less about Alison right? Well here we go, because it's going to be all about you. And I know that's important to you. We knew you were obsessed with Alison from the beginning. You may have even been obsessed with us too, we didn't figure that out, but there's a huge possibility. We found out and that exposed you. It exposed you of being a member of the A-team. Exposed you into being not the guy we thought you were. But the worst part is, it's that you kept spying on us while we were changing even after Alison's dissapearance. We didn't know it, not until she came back and we were putting on dresses for prom, and there you were LOOKING IN THE DOWNSTAIRS WINDOW SO OBVIOUSLY. I MEAN WE SAW YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW WE MISSED YOU! And in that moment, I really hated you Cavanaugh, not secretly I said it, to Spencer, to Emily I didn't care I said it loud. I screamed I hate you Toby! I hate you! And everybody looked at me and yelled at me for saying something true to me. It may not be to them but they're oblivious. So Toby, you wanted to know why you're number one. Well, that's why. I hate you for all the peeking, and the A-team, and the lying to my best friends, me, my boyfriend and anybody else you wanted. Bye Toby, I'm not going to miss you at all." _And it went silent. Caleb was shocked, Toby lied to him? About what being on the A-team? They never even really talked, he was so confused so he consulted Aria.

"I dunno."

"Yeah you do."

"No. I listened to the tapes like every other person Hanna mentioned. And I don't know anymore then you do. Or anyone else, nobody does. The only way to find out is to ask her, and that's never going to happen."

"Well, if heaven and hell are real?"

"And what are you going to ask her? You think she's gonna remember after 50 some years or whenever you die?"

"She might."

"She won't. Hanna hardly remembered what outfit she wore the day before you ask her. Or what she had for breakfast if you asked her during school. I doubt she'll remember why she mentioned her boyfriend at the time in a tape about Toby."

"If she can remember all that about Toby, maybe she can remember why she mentioned me. And if she doesn't. Well, she will. I won't let her forget even if I have to die tonight to ask her."

**That is very religious I know, and there will be an aftermath chapter where he does talk to Hanna and everything else is answered. So if you're of another religion and you don't believe in heaven/hell, don't read the last chapter. The only thing is he goes to "one of them" not telling which, and talks to Hanna. And gets answers to everything. Next chapter and reason up soon! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
